Letter
by sazyanaita
Summary: Voi Xanxus! Kalau kau membaca surat ini, pilihannya adalah aku sudah mati atau menghilang dalam misi. XS. Slash. Rate T untuk kata-kata kasar. Warning inside. Read and review.


**Edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**~.x.~**

**Letter**

**~.x.~**

**(c) tasyatazzu**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, shonen ai, possible typo(s), fail plot, fail EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xanxus tidak suka hujan.

Hujan membuat semua jadi lembab. Hujan membuat rambutnya sulit diatur. Hujan membuat semua jadi malas, membuat Levi semakin menyebalkan dengan sedikit-sedikit "Bos jangan lupa pakai payung nanti sakit" atau "Bos kubawakan mantel" atau serentetan kalimat menjilat yang menyebalkan, dan membuat satu asbak pecah (lagi) karena refleks ingin menyingkirkan _Lightning __Guardian _Varia itu dari hadapannya.

Seolah kebiasaan Xanxus melempari Squalo tidak cukup untuk membuat Mammon stres berat dengan jumlah asbak yang harus dibeli setiap awal bulan.

Xanxus berhenti membaca dan menandatangani (atau sekedar melempar berkas-berkas laporan sembarangan ke lantai), lalu menyalakan cerutu. Asap berat abu-abu lamat-lamat muncul, bergerak pelan, mengambang malas, seolah dipengaruhi hujan badai yang tengah mengguyur markas Varia.

Semua hujan ini membuatnya malas. Malas. Bahkan sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini ia bertahan hidup hanya dengan suplai alkohol dan rokok. Perilaku yang sehat sekali.

Pikirannya lalu bergulung dalam kepala. Angin kencang yang membuat air hujan menabrak jendela menjadi satu melodi unik bagi inderanya, membawanya pergi semakin jauh di labirin kepalanya.

Bicara tentang melodi, Xanxus merasa ada yang berbeda beberapa minggu ini. Ada yang hilang dari inderanya.

Apa?

_._

_._

_._

_Apa?_

.

.

.

Satu ketukan di pintu membawanya kembali. Tanpa sempat ia mengiyakan, daun pintu terbuka dan Levi muncul.

Xanxus sudah meraih botol anggur kosong di dekatnya.

"Bos! Tunggu dulu! Aku kemari karena hal penting!"

Xanxus masih menggenggam botol anggurnya. "Sebutkan urusanmu dalam tiga detik, Sampah."

"Anu, bos. Itu..."

PRANG!

Xanxus sudah meraih asbak terdekat dan siap melempar Levi lagi. _Lightning Guardian _Varia itu berhasil menghindari serangan pertama, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa menghindari yang ini dan yang lain setelah ini.

"Itu, Bos! Squalo!"

.

.

.

_Ah! Xanxus tahu apa yang hilang._

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan hiu brengsek itu?" Xanxus menyimpan asbaknya di meja.

Levi menarik napas lega. "Tadi aku dapat surat dari kurir pengantar pesan Varia. Dari Squalo. Untuk bos," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan amplop biru-perak kepada Xanxus.

Xanxus menilik amplop itu. Warnanya sama dengan rambut Sang _second-in-command_, wanginya juga (jangan tanya kenapa Xanxus hapal wangi Squalo), dan amplop itu berisi satu buah kertas.

"Lalu-

"Tidak ada terusannya, Bos. Hanya itu yang diberikan oleh kuri-

DUAK!

"Jangan potong kalimatku dan KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU, SAMPAH!" Xanxus melempar _frame _foto-sudutnya tepat mengenai wajah Levi-dan menendang meja. Levi segera angkat kaki sebelum bosnya memutuskan untuk ikut melempar meja juga.

Xanxus melesak ke kursi empuk dan menghela napas. Sungguh, sering ia ingin mengganti semua bawahannya dengan yang 'sedikit' lebih normal dan waras.

Karena, apa yang lebih menyusahkan dari mengurus bayi matre, pangeran sinting, banci kaleng, dan frankestein gagal?

Beringsut pelan di kursi, ia lalu menilik-nilik surat dari Squalo-bertanya-tanya tentang isinya. Apakah laporan? Bukan. Satu carik kertas tidak cukup untuk menjadi laporan misi berminggu-minggu bagi orang seperfeksionis Squalo. Misi tiga hari ke Barcelona untuk mengatasi pergolakan antar dua keluarga mafia di sana saja menghabiskan dua puluh lembar kertas, bagaimana misi yang hampir tiga bulan ini?

Xanxus meraba kertas di dalamnya. Agak tebal. Apakah foto? Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya. _Foto?_

Xanxus menggeleng lagi.

Apa surat pribadi? Surat tentang betapa Squalo sangat membenci Xanxus, atau betapa ia lelah dengan semua kegaduhan di Varia, atau betapa sesungguhnya ia melihat Xanxus lebih dari sekedar atasan dan karena putus asa lantas ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Varia untuk selamanya?

Xanxus mengurut dahinya. Ia terlalu sering berinteraksi dan mendengarkan cerita Lussuria tentang apa yang ditontonnya di televisi dan konflik rasa antara pengawal Tsunayoshi, sampai-sampai otaknya memproses kejadian dibalik satu buah surat dengan sebegitu klisenya.

Satu robekan di ujung amplop, lalu Xanxus menarik keluar kertas putih yang dilipat tiga. Tinta biru dan tulisan tangan Squalo tertera di atas kertas.

Xanxus mulai membaca.

.

.

.

_Voi, Xanxus! _

_Kalau kau baca surat ini, pilihannya adalah aku sudah mati atau menghilang dalam misi._

.

.

.

Dahi Xanxus berkerut. Ia menegakkan posisinya dan lanjut membaca.

.

.

.

_Canda._

_Voi! Kau pikir aku yang hebat ini bisa sebegitu mudah mati dan hilang dalam misi? Jangan bermimpi! _

.

.

.

Xanxus membuat catatan mental untuk melempar _Rain __Guardian _Varia sekaligus _second-in-command_nya itu dengan meja.

.

.

.

_Ahem. Sebenarnya, maksud surat ini adalah. Em. Itu. Yah. Begitulah._

_Aku dapat kabar dari Luss, katanya kau sakit. Tidak mau keluar ruangan, tidak mau makan, tidak semangat._

_Sudah kubilang, makan yang benar! Jangan manja! Kau boleh bersikap seenaknya tapi perhatikan juga kesehatanmu!_

_Itu saja, dan, aku sedang di Canada. Di sini hujan. Di sana hujan?_

_Aku pulang sekitar dua bulan lagi, paling cepat._

_Squalo Superbia_

_._

_._

_._

Xanxus mengerjapkan mata. Satu alis naik. Ujung bibir naik.

"Bossu~"

Xanxus mendongak dan menatap pintu ruangannya yang sedikit terbuka. Lussuria mengintip sedikit.

"Bossu, kalau boleh kuberitahu, Squally uring-uringan di telepon beberapa saat lalu. "Apa Xanxus sudah mau makan?" dan "Apa suratku sudah sampai?". Ia bahkan berpesan untuk segera membakar surat itu sebelum sampai di tanganmu. Tapi kulihat kau sudah membacanya, jadi sebaiknya bossu telepon Squally ya."

.

.

.

Squalo tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya-kalau menyabet kepala manusia dengan pedang kau bilang pekerjaan-ketikan ponselnya berdering. Buru-buru ia membuka ponsel _flap-_nya itu dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Ha-

"_Suratmu __sudah __kuterima. __Aku __tidak __sakit. __Besok __aku __ke__sana. __Jangan __kemana-mana, __Sampah. __Ah, __dan __ya, __di __sini __hujan_."

Squalo mengerjap. Otaknya masih mencerna informasi dari beberapa kalimat pendek orang di seberang telepon.

"_Sampai jumpa._"

Trek. Suara sambungan diputus. Squalo masih mengerjap. Masih tidak percaya.

Masih mengembangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya di fandom coretpenuhpairslashcoret kesayangan kita ini, dengan pair kesayangan kita, Xanxus dan Squalo! Rasanya makin lama otak saya makin dipenuhi drama roman fluffy empuk-empuk manis sampai jadi giung sendiri. Ditambah dengan pair ini dan banyak pair lain yang bikin gigit jari saking manisnya. Aw~

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sedikit review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
